prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LAX
I am an admin on this Wikia. If you have any questions or need help, then feel free to leave me a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Kip! It's great to have you here :). Welcome! I check my talk page daily, and I'm an admin here, so if you ever need anything just let me know. Cheers, -- The Hybrid T/ ' 01:03, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Article creation and improvementdrive I think we need to do a bit of creating and improving, as the content is a bit small here still. Do you have time to create articles? Year, DVD, book, video games, and just general wrestler articles are some areas that need more articles. One idea that I think should be implemented: User:MPJ-DK/Charles Wright/Gimmick. That sample (along with the see also links), seems like a good way to go for many wrestlers that have had various gimmicks. Thoughts? RobJ1981 06:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps PPV articles could be similar to the TV result pages (one example: July 23, 2007 Monday Night RAW results). Wikipedia's formatting of PPV articles are decent as well, so perhaps we can use part of that as well. However, a complete duplicate of Wikipedia doesn't seem like a good idea, we should try to be somewhat original at least. RobJ1981 20:49, 15 December 2007 (UTC) LAX! Hey, whats up? I've decided to try this out. I barely have time to edit on Wikipedia, so it might take a while before I get set up here. Anyway, Cheers! IMatthew 09:54, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I think we should ask NiciVampireHeart is she's interested in joining this Wiki. She seems to have a lot of time, and is an excellent editor. [[User:iMatthew|'iMat]][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 11:03, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll get to her either tomorrow or over the weekend. [[User:iMatthew|'iMat']][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 02:06, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::That would be pretty cool. [[User:iMatthew|'iMat']][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 10:55, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Once we get a handle on the articles, maybe we can get started with The Kliq. [[User:iMatthew|'iMat']][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 01:41, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I saw, and left her a message. [[User:iMatthew|'iMat']][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 01:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) RE Hornetman over here, it's a long story. However, most of it is irrelevant at this point. He is banned over here and trying to evade, and I've requested I be desysopped so I can retire on this wiki without anything pulling me back. -- The Hybrid T/ ' 23:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Like I said, it's a long story. I don't want to, but I feel I have to. If you ask Moe for admin powers, I'm sure he'll give them to you. I'm anointing you as my replacement. Peace, -- 'The Hybrid T/ ' 04:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Just on his talk page. Whenever he gets back on he'll get to it. Peace, -- 'The Hybrid T/ ''' 07:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Hey I'm on. ThinkBlue 01:38, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure. What needs to be done. ThinkBlue, 01:43 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm on it. I need help with my sig. ThinkBlue 01:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh. --[[User:ThinkBlue| ThinkBlue ]] (Hit ::::You can say that. --[[User:ThinkBlue| ThinkBlue ]] (Hit 01:56, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Have you talked to Truco? -- [[User:ThinkBlue| ThinkBlue ]] (Hit 02:12, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Our first project on here needs to be to create an article for every notable person on World Wrestling Entertainment roster. [[User:iMatthew|'''iMat]][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 02:13, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh. So, what do you guys want to work on? -- [[User:ThinkBlue|''' ThinkBlue ]] (Hit 02:19, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::I left Truco a message. [[User:ThinkBlue| ThinkBlue ]] (Hit 02:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask WP:PW what we should do. Re-create the article or copy and paste it. [[User:iMatthew|'''iMat]][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 02:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Can we do so? If we can, I'll work on it tomorrow, creating all WWE and maybe TNA superstar articles, while you, Blue, and Truco can create the PPV's. [[User:iMatthew|'iMat']][[User talk:iMatthew|'thew']] [[User:iMatthew/Guestbook|'08']] 02:30, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hey LAX I am now on Pro Wrestling Wikia. I'm On Base 15:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC)